Promesa
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Oz y Gilbert han hecho una promesa de amor a su corta edad, será que esa inocente promesa... ¿Podrá cumplirse?


_**Hola...! les traigo una historia de una parejita que me gusta mucho, y hace tiempo que queria escribir de ellos y por fin lo hago :D**_

Promesa

Un pequeño niño rubio se ve durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, sin clara intención alguna de levantarse, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre y se deja ver una pequeña silueta, de cabello negro algo alborotado, con paso tambaleante cargando al parecer una charola, se acerca al que duerme con mucho sigilo.

_-Joven amo... Es hora de levantarse._ Decía en voz baja el pelinegro colocando la charola en la mesita junto a la cama. Solo ve como a ese a quien pretende levantar se acomoda más en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

_-Despierte... Me van a regañar si no lo hace..._ Le rogaba el pequeño Gil con un puchero mientras lo sacudía, para que se despertara.

_-La mañana esta fría, solo place seguir durmiendo. _Hablaba entre dormido Oz acurrucándose más en la cama.

_-Pero..._ Musitó el pelinegro viéndose ignorado en su petición.

_-Solo cinco minutos más..._ Mascullaba el rubio sin ninguna intención de levantarse, pero sentía que ese niño un año menor que él, quien le servía no se movía, estaba de pie junto a la cama.

_-Tú te levantas más temprano que yo...¡ Que valiente eres!_ Exclamaba con pereza al mirar de reojo a su ojeroso sirviente.

_-Debo preparar su desayuno por eso madrugo. _Respondió muy serio Gil mirando de reojo el desayuno que estaba entibiándose.

_-No deberías hacer eso, a nuestra edad lo correcto es dormir mucho._ Murmuraba el joven amo a su sirviente, y con ese pretexto seguiría durmiendo.

_-¡Amo... levántese, o me regañaran...! _Vociferaba ya un poco molesto Gil, pensando en cómo el ama de llaves lo regañaría como siempre por causa de su amo.

_-no te pongas de mal humor..._ Susurró el rubio abriendo con esfuerzo los ojos.

-_Si ves el no dormir apropiadamente provoca eso_. Decía con una pequeña sonrisa Oz.

_-Usted me hace poner de mal humor._ Le recalcó con molestia el pequeño Gil que hacia un leve puchero.

_-Ven, acuéstate a mi lado._ Oz sugirió haciendo un espacio para que se recostara su malhumorado sirviente.

_-¡NO! Yo no puedo compartir la cama con mi amo._ Exclamaba nervioso y alterado el pelinegro con un notorio sonrojo.

_-Deja las formalidades._ Murmuraba Oz halándolo de la mano para que se acostara.

_-¡No lo haré...! me da mucha pena._ Se resistía el más pequeño de los dos.

_-Entonces... Te ordeno que me des calor, tengo frío. _Decía con seriedad Oz, sabiendo que con esa orden el otro no se negaría.

_-Pe... pe... pero..._ Tartamudeaba Gil debatiéndose entre obedecer o no, entre su timidez o lealtad.

_-¿No pensaras desobedecerme? _Cuestionó con una sonrisa el rubio, sabiendo que lo tenía en sus manos.

_-¡Estas calientito! _Susurraba Oz segundos después cuando se abrazaba al cálido cuerpo de su sirviente, quien muy tenso no se movía.

_-Y más si estas todo sonrojado. _Murmuraba alegre el joven amo a su sirviente que nervioso ante ese acercamiento, ya comenzaba a sudar, así pasaron unos poco minutos.

_-Gil... _Le llamaba en un susurro su amo.

_-¿sí? _Musitó ya un poco más tranquilo el pelinegro, ambos estaban abrazados, debajo de las sabanas, de frente viéndose sus rostros.

_-Promete que te quedaras a mi lado sin importar lo que pase. _Decía con aire nostálgico el rubio aferrándose más al cuerpo de su sirviente, quien confundido lo acogía tiernamente.

_-¿Por qué dice eso de repente?_ Cuestionaba el sirviente algo sorprendido por esas palabras y ese abrazo algo desesperado de su amo.

_-Solo promételo... _Dijo Oz mirándolo fijamente.

_-Lo prometo, me quedaré a su lado sin importar lo que pase..._ Hablaba el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez era uno de esos días en que su amo se deprimía, y quien más que él para animarlo.

_-Hay que sellar esta promesa. _Pronunciaba el rubio dejando de abrazar sutilmente a su sirviente.

_-¿enlazamos nuestros meñiques?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Gil, preparando su meñique y juntarlo al de su amo. Oz sonrió ante la inocencia de su sirviente y lentamente entrelazaba su meñique al de él.

_-Sí y..._ Murmuró Oz acercando su rostro al de su sirviente, rozando con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos en un dulce e inocente primer beso mientras enlazaban sus meñiques, Gil al sentir la calidez de los labios de su amo rozar los suyos, se sorprendió y avergonzó mucho, su rostro rojo como un tomate era evidencia de ese inesperado contacto, de inmediato se separaron.

-_Deberías ver tu cara..._ Se burlaba Oz al ver el shock de su sonrojado sirviente, él tenía solo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_-No soy una niña.._. Fue lo primero en exclamar Gil al reaccionar de ese sútil beso.

_-Lo sé._ Dijo sarcástico Oz acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su sirviente.

_-Solo fue un roce... no exageres._ Además estaremos juntos. Le decía para calmarlo.

_-Pero no de esa manera._ Decía confundido el más pequeño con nerviosismo.

_-¿Por qué no?_ Cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa, abrazándose a su ahora tenso sirviente.

_-Haremos otra promesa, tú y yo cuando crezcamos nos casaremos._ Hablaba Oz sin bajar la mirada a su sirviente que parecía querer llorar, tanto por la vergüenza como por esa declaración tan repentina, pero también parecía confundido.

_-Ya sé que no eres chica, pero…. Si tú quieres a alguien, es normal querer casarte con esa persona ¿verdad? _Acertaba a decir el rubio muy seguro de sus sentimientos por su tímido sirviente, quien avergonzado solo quería levantarse de la cama, pero era agarrado por su amo.

_-¿tú me quieres?_ Cuestionó Oz con algo de vergüenza.

_-No pregunte eso…_ Respondió Gil nervioso pues le era muy difícil afrontar sus emociones y sentimientos.

_-Si no respondes te besaré…_ Le amenazaba el rubio acercándose a su rostro sonrojado con el afán de besarlo.

_-… lo quiero…_ Gritó Gil al sentir tan cercano ese beso.

_-Eso es mejor…_ Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Oz, y el otro más sonrojado lo veía sonreír, de algún modo era feliz al ver a su amo feliz.

_-Entonces a partir de ahora estamos comprometidos, tratemos de tenerlo en secreto,_ Decía en complicidad el rubio entrelazando sus manos al otro, que no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando entre él y su amo.

_-Seremos novios en secreto, suena muy excitante._ Afirmaba emocionado el rubio, al escuchar eso Gil lo miró extrañado y soltó su mano con algo de molestia.

_-Para usted ¿esto es un juego?_ Musitaba entre molestia y vergüenza el pelinegro, desviando la mirada.

_-No, claro que no…_ Decía nervioso el rubio viendo la molestia de su acompañante.

_-¿Quieres que lo hagamos público?_ Cuestionó con burla Oz para molestarlo y se le quitara el enojo.

_-No… no… no…_ Balbuceaba el de ojos dorados con vergüenza, de solo pensar que los demás se enteraran le daba más pena.

_-Entonces será nuestro secreto, en unos pocos años podremos anunciarlo_. Aclaraba Oz sellando esa relación amorosa con un sutil roce de labios y la sonrisa tímida pero feliz de ambos.

Pasaron 3 años desde aquella promesa de amor de niños, donde fortalecieron su secreta relación siendo en primer lugar mejores amigos, Gil lo amaba y le servía de forma devota , ambos se apoyaban mutuamente en un amor muy inocente, debido a la extrema timidez del pelinegro no había más que ciertas caricias y roces de labios. Era la noche anterior a la ceremonia de madurez de Oz, al cumplir sus quince años.

_-¡Mañana será un gran día…!_ Vociferaba Oz con ánimo, pensando en su ceremonia, mientras que Gil buscaba la pijama que esa noche usaría su amo para dormir.

_-Sí, debe estar nervioso, amo…_ Hablaba el pelinegro tratando de seguir la conversación, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda, apretando su cintura.

_-Ya he dicho que me digas Oz._ Susurraba el rubio al oído de su nervioso sirviente, que ante esa cercanía dejó caer la ropa que cargaba en sus manos.

_-No puedo…_ Musitó el sonrojado jovencito de 14 años.

_-Debo admitir que si estoy algo nervioso… mucha gente vendrá_. Murmuraba con resignación Oz, soltando el agarre a su sirviente se disponía a ayudarle a recoger su ropa que estaba en el suelo.

_-¿quiere un té?_ Preguntaba Gil al notar la mirada intranquila de su amo y ahora pareja, los dos en cuclillas en el suelo se veían fijamente.

_-No… hay algo que me tranquilizará más…_ Murmuraba Oz empujando a su sirviente al suelo dejándolo recostado, y él se ponía encima de forma seductora, los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, uniendo sus labios en un dulce pero firme beso.

-_Nhn…_ Jadeaba Gil al sentir como ese beso subía su intensidad, era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera, y los dos parecían no querer detenerlo, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, en un candente beso y sus manos buscaban la calidez del otro con ansiedad.

_-Joven amo… alguien pueden escucharnos._ Murmuraba extasiado Gil al sentir como su ser entero sucumbía ante las caricias y besos de su amo, quien sin detenimiento lo consentía de esa manera.

_-Mañana seré ya un adulto… ¿Sabes lo que significa?_ Dijo entre besos el rubio con una sonrisa.

_-¿Qué?_ Musitó con curiosidad Gil.

_-Podremos oficializar lo nuestro._ Respondió el joven amo mirando con alegría a su sirviente, que al escuchar esa respuesta, se detuvo obligando a su amo a levantarse y detener ese repentino arranque de pasión.

-_Eso será más que imposible… Lo sabe…._ Murmuraba con tristeza el pelinegro, pensando que esa ceremonia solo significaba más responsabilidad a su amo, y que sería más difícil que aceptaran una relación así.

_-Bueno no pensemos en el mañana…_ Dijo en un susurro Oz, regalándole una sonrisa para animarlo, el otro solo desvió la mirada con tristeza, aunque no quisieran pensar en el mañana, sabían que no podían evitar vivirlo.

_-¿He dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero? _Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa Oz abrazándose a su pequeño amante, el otro solo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

_-Yo solo quiero verlo feliz…_ Murmuró el pelinegro con la mirada llorosa refugiándose en el abrazo que le regalaba su amoroso amo. Algunos acontecimientos pasaron en ese día, y lo que se pensaba inevitable sucedió.

_-Oz…_ Se escuchaba susurrar a un hombre ya de veintitantos años de ropa y sombrero negro, que con la mirada nostálgica al cielo rememoraba tristemente su pasado, nadie sabía lo que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, eran esos dulces recuerdos de su niñez junto a su amo y amante a la vez, ese quien llevaba desaparecido ya casi 10 años, pero ni el tiempo lo hacía desfallecer en su espera. Esperaría toda la vida si era necesario por ver nuevamente esa sonrisa radiante que tanto amaba de su amo, tenía la certeza que su amado Oz regresaría y así ambos cumplirían la promesa de aquel día.

**_Gracias por leer este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sin más me retiro hasta una próxima :* besos :*_**


End file.
